Plastic Passion
by youbettago
Summary: Sookie is dressed to impress for Pam's Halloween party. What will happen when she meets a shirtless hottie? AH/AU, ONESHOT. Halloween theme. Lemonade.


A/N~ I used to own a Totally Hair Barbie, but beyond these characters are owned by other peeps. I just take them for rides in mah Jeep.

I should note: This was originally written for a Fic exchange on LJ. Since it's submission, I have changed a few things, but not too much.

Thanks to Lil, joie, and Sun for their help with this little beauty. :) Big kisses to you gals!! :*

I hope you enjoy it!! Just a little fun Halloween-ness. ;)

amanda

Edit: I AM A RETARD. I thought that I had FOR SURE made mention of the awesome sauce contest that Kyss Ericcson and I are putting on in the All Human universe!!!! Alas, I did not.

Go check it out!! It's ALL HUMAN and the theme is COWBOY UP! Oh yes, Eric in tight pants and cowboy hats. Weeee doggies! http://www(DOT)fanfiction(DOT)net/~ericstravaganza

* * *

"Hurry up and pick one, you know I don't have all day."

"Well hello to you too, Pam! My day is going fine, thanks. How's yours?" That Pam. Always cutting right through the pleasantries and going straight to the point.

"Fine, fine. Hi Sookie, how are you? Now, would you please stick your fucking hand in the fishbowl and pick out a slip of paper?"

I laughed at her and did as she asked. Every year Pam threw an elaborate Halloween party, and every year there was a different theme. She did things a little differently though; she liked everyone to dress up and made costumes mandatory and fun… For her. She made sure every single person drew a costume out of her fishbowl. There was one for guys and one for gals and they were always matched sets. You never knew what or who you would end up with.

"What's the theme this year, Pam?" I asked as I pulled out the slip of paper and read what my costume would be. _Oh, hell!_

A wicked smile crossed her face as she said simply "Toys."

So, that was how I came to be walking up to Pam's door, in five inch pink patent platform peep toe pumps. And a pink trench coat. Truth be told, I was a little nervous to take _off_ said coat since there wasn't much costume to be had underneath it.

I could hear music and people laughing, bottles clinking together. Typical party noises. I rang the bell and took a deep breath as I smoothed the coat over me.

Pam's face broke into a huge grin as she opened the door to find me there in all my pepto bismal colored glory.

"Oh thank god! I was worried you'd pussy out on me, darling!" She practically launched herself at me, gripping me into an enthusiastic hug then pulling me in through the doorway.

As she led me quickly up the stairs and to the master bedroom to deposit my purse, I had a chance to take it all in. Her house was _packed._ Pam's parties were always magnificent, but this was just.. beyond.

"Oh. My. God. Pam! There are wayyyyy too many people here.. I can't.. I just.. Ohmygod." I started to panic as she pushed me to sit on the edge of her bed.

"Oh no you don't! Do you know how many of the sluts downstairs wanted the costume you picked? You're hotter than all of them, Sookie. Come on, take off this coat, let me get a look at your outfit." She was peeling the coat from my shaking body and I let her. We'd been friends for years and she'd seen it all before.

When she finally freed me from my pink prison, she immediately stood up and placed her hand to her mouth, stifling a gasp. Her eyes were huge and I looked down at myself thinking I had spilled something or the fabric had come loose.

"What? What's wrong? Did I pop out?" I smoothed my hands over my body looking for whatever had her gaping at me.

"No. No Sookie, it's perfect. I'm sorry, it's just... You really do look just like a fucking Barbie doll! My god, it's perfect. Ken's going to lose his shit when he sees you." The devious glint that I had come to know so well was back in her eyes as she took my hands to stand me up. I did a slow spin for her, looking over my shoulder and giving her a wink. We both cracked up as I made my way to the floor length mirror to straighten up before heading downstairs.

Yes, I was Beach Barbie. Pam's slip of paper had only said 'Barbie', but I'd added the beach part. I absolutely loved laying out in the sun and working on my tan so it only seemed natural. I had on a pink sequined string bikini top with matching bottoms that tied at the sides. A sheer pink skirt that also tied at the side completed the fabric of my costume. I went to my bag and grabbed the pair of oversized pink sunglasses and stuck them in my overflowing blond waves on top of my head.

"So who is my Ken, anyway?" I asked her as she touched up her lipstick in the mirror.

"Sookie, you should know by now that I can't tell you; you have to go find him. But, I can tell you to look for a crowd of whores. They are all oogling him so you had better fucking rescue his ass." Her tone told me that she wasn't joking so I prepared myself to go be Hero Barbie.

Pam led me back downstairs and I was able to finally take in her outfit; she was GIJANE. Her outfit consisted of booty shorts and a sleeveless button up jacket that was tied tight around her midriff -- all in camouflage. She had a camo army hat on and shiny dog tags that were clinking together while nestled in her cleavage. Her black knee high combat boots had fishnets underneath, contouring her shapely legs. I had to admit, Pam looked hot. If I swung that way, I'd swing that way... if you know what I mean.

After twirling me around the room and saying my various hellos I made my way to the kitchen for some refreshments. I could tell that every guy I passed was staring at my scantily clad body, but for one night I just decided not to care. I was going to have fun, and that meant letting loose and just enjoying myself.

When I popped into the kitchen, I walked up to the bar and stifled a giggle as I took in the costume before me. The bartender had to be at least 6 feet tall and fairly bulky. He was dressed like a teddy bear with a tan and red jacket on, his name tag read 'Teddy' and there was a giant cassette tape drawn onto his back. He smiled as he took in my costume and asked what my poison was.

"You're joking! Well, I never thought I'd be asking for a gin and tonic from Teddy Ruxpin, but here I am!"

"I never thought I'd see a woman look good covered in head to toe pink, but there _you_ are!"

I blushed as he mixed a drink for me. We made some small talk, and then I took my liquid-fun and made my way around the room. _I really need to find my 'Ken'..._ I thought to myself as Pam's words echoed in my ear. _Rescue him from whores._ Right. Well, I had my mission, now I just needed to acquire the target.

Ten minutes later, I had him in my sights. Well, not him, but a crowd of skanky women dressed in next to nothing. I guessed them to be a pack of Bratz dolls come to life. I peered into the crowd, trying to get a look at their poor helpless victim.

"Move, junior whores!" I muttered under my breath as I craned my neck around. The Mattel gods must have been smiling down on me because just then one of the stripper-esque women grabbed two others and hauled them off to the bathroom to 'freshen up'. _They better use industrial chemicals to get all _that_ 'fresh'..._ I thought to myself and giggled a bit. I was about to mentally chastise myself for being a snarky bitch - even if it was just in my head - when I spotted pink.

My eyes started at the bottom and worked their way up. I saw feet. _Huge _feet clad in flip flops, attached to tanned and muscular legs. Swim trunks. Pink. Fucking. Swim trunks. They were slung low on his hips, showing off that deliciously smooth V on either side of him. The abs, god! You could wash clothes on his stomach. Not that you'd _ever_ want to put clothes on that body. His pecs were smooth and tight, the kind that just begged for your hand to reach out and touch and squeeze and massage. Gah, my breath stuck in my throat as I stared longingly at his neck. I wanted to lick every single inch of it. Who knew clavicles could be sexy, right? When I finally made it to his face, I was sure I'd attracted attention in my stock-still state. Plus the drool on my chin, that couldn't have helped me remain incognito.

His face. How best to describe perfection? I can't, I just can't. He was absolutely gorgeous. Perfectly proportioned, perfect skin tone, perfectly kissable and suckable lips that I wanted to have all over my body. His blue eyes were bright and shining against all that tanned skin, and the hair... Wait. What the fuck was going on with his hair?! I let out the loudest belly laugh ever and I'm sure several people turned to look at me as I laughed all to myself. _It's plastic!!_ Oh man, he really was my Ken. He was wearing some sort of fake plastic helmet made to look like perfectly coiffed blond hair.

He looked at me as I let my belly laughter out in tides, then suddenly he was coming towards me. _Oh shit! Wipe the drool from your chin!_

I watched him approach from across the room. He took me in in much the same manner I had done to him. Starting at my pink clad feet, he worked up my nearly naked legs to my shimmering bikini and gold 'B' charm necklace. I could tell when he got to my face that he was happy with what he saw. He smirked. Not that _"I'm a cocky sonofabitch"_ smirk. It was, and I shit you not, the sexiest motherfucking facial expression anyone could ever give to another human being.

His eyes danced as the smirk broke into a goofy lopsided grin and I swear if I wasn't in a room full of people I would have touched myself right then.

"Are you my Barbie?" the living breathing piece of perfection said, finally stopping directly in front of me.

_Oh, I'm yours alright. _"You must be my Ken?" I said, I tried hard not to let my eyes wander back down to those naked nipples. I failed. I registered how I had called him _my_ Ken. _Wait, he called me HIS Barbie, didn't he?_

"Yes, I'm your Ken," he leaned in, took one of my hands and kissed it. Before I could even register the hand-kiss, he was leaning into my ear, speaking again. "But I assure you, I'm 100 percent anatomically correct."

Fuck me.

***

An hour later and Ken hadn't left my side. I cannot even tell you how good it felt to have such gorgeous man candy on my waist. Yeah, I said waist. Ken put a plastic arm around the small of my back all night, sometimes switching it to hover around my shoulders. I admit it, I leaned into his embrace. I even felt my hand trailing along his smooth and supple flesh on a few occasions. Sue me! He was hot, I was feeling pretty damn sexy and confident, plus there was alcohol involved. If ever a perfect trifecta of _'behave inappropriately and suffer no consequences'_ had come together for me, this was it.

I excused myself to haul off to the ladies room and was making my way there when GIJane flew to my side and escorted me to her private upstairs bath. I had, effectively, been kidnapped.

"So Beach Barbie, what do you think of tall and blond? Isn't he fucking delicious!"

I walked over to the toilet and took a seat; we had been roommates years ago, she'd seen me pee before so there was no need to be shy now.

"I don't know how I managed to pull Barbie and land THAT as my Ken, but remind me to go spend some money at Toys R Us later in praise, Pam!"

She was still laughing when I finished up and made my way to the sink to begin washing my hands.

"Oh honey, Toys R Us had nothing to do with you and plastic peen being put together. Good ol' Pammie might have arranged that one, dearest." She winked at me in the mirror. I think I narrowed my eyes.

"You set this up? What the hell, Pam!" I wiped my hands in preparation of strangling the gorgeous grunt.

"What the fuck, Sookie? You just admitted to lusting after him, and now you're mad that I put you two together?" She rolled her eyes and applied some lipstick.

What the fuck is right. Why was I mad at Pam for giving me a gracious present? She provided me the tools, now I just had to use them. Mmm, _use_ them.

I smiled at her and she smiled back as I said "Message received, ground control."

I went to the door and opened it, but turned back to her as I stepped out, "Oh, and FYI Pam.. there is no 'plastic peen'. He already told me he's 100% anatomically correct." Let her chew on _that_ tidbit.

**

After stopping off and seeing Teddy Ruxpin once more to grab another G&T for me and a beer for Ken, I made my way back to the life size lust machine. As soon as I came into his radius I felt a smile creep across my face. God, he really was something. He had the whore mafia surrounding him once more, but as soon as he saw me approach he was walking past them to meet me with his own silly smile. Yeah, it felt good to have his attention like that.

He hugged me - _he hugged me! -_ like he hadn't seen me in ages, like we were a real couple. While I was still in his arms - melting inside, I might add - he spoke into my ear again.

"Thank god you are back, you have no idea how vapid and annoying these plastic bitches are. I swear if I have to hear one ask me to take them to the Dreamhouse one more time I'm going to go all Chuckie on them."

I began giggling at his comment while still in his embrace and became painfully aware of my hardened nipples bouncing against his chest while we both laughed. Even though I was sure my cheeks were now red, I couldn't bear to step away from his warm and inviting body. His arms stayed around me so I guess he wanted to stay right where we were as well

I pulled my head back to look at his face and try to get a read on him. Those sparkling blue eyes focused on mine and I read a familiar emotion in them. _Lust._

"I... um..." I started. My brain was screaming at me to get out the words 'bedroom' and 'now', but the alcohol impeded the path from brain to mouth. Ken apparently understood my mild retardation in that moment and started to make his way towards my mouth with his own.

_Oh yes, yes! Please, I want that tongue, I need those lips..._

Just as he was about to grant my every wish and desire with that perfect pout, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

Shaking my head to clear it of the lust filled haze enveloping me, I turned, still in Ken's warm arms, to see Mr. Potato Head standing in front of me.

Ken's arms circled my waist, resting at my belly and pulling me tight against him as I muttered a barely audible 'fuck'.

"Hey pretty lady, could I have a dance?" Mr. Fucking Potato Head asked me. I glared at the intruder of awesomeness; how dare he rain on my kiss parade!

"The name's Barbie, mister, and I think I'm just fine where I am." I might have giggled at the sad sack in front of me. Ha! _Sad sack of potatoes!_ Lets face it, the brown haired man was attractive, but not nearly as handsome as Ken. Plus, hello! He clearly was not up on his social skills; he had interrupted us when we were about to kiss - _freaking kiss_ - for fucks sake. Tater Tot here wasn't exactly someone I wanted to get to know after that little intrusion but oh well. I'd just try to give him the message that I wasn't interested and hope he left well enough alone.

Ken must have sensed my tension because without missing a beat he tucked his head into the crook of my neck and placed a few kisses there, trailing out onto my shoulder. I can't be sure, because all I could see were my panties bursting into flames, but I'm pretty sure he was maintaining eye contact with Potato Head the whole time as if to say 'Back the fuck off my squirrel!'. I normally don't go for possessive guys, but fuck if it didn't turn me on.

I let a small moan escape me as I closed my eyes to enjoy the sensation of Ken's lips on my bare skin and his large hands encompassing my naked stomach. I was just about ready to turn in his embrace and hitch my legs around that perfectly naked waist of his when I heard potato head mumble. I flung my eyes open as I caught him saying "Fucking slattern!" before turning tail and stomping off. _What the fuck is a slattern?_ Whatever it was, I got the feeling that it wasn't very nice and apparently Ken did too because next thing I know, I was alone and he was stomping after the King of Plastic Veggies.

I stood there for a minute or two as they disappeared behind a wall into another room. I heard a scuffle, some laughter and finally a roar of victory and applause. I was getting curious so I began walking towards where the noise was coming from but just then Ken emerged. With big pink lips in his hand.

"I figured if I took his mouth, he'd keep it shut for the rest of the evening." Smirking, he handed it to me. It was made of felt and stuffed like a pillow. I giggled and Ken started laughing with me and before I knew it we were full on belly laughing. I reached my hand out to steady myself and of course, ended up stumbling in my ridiculously tall heels. Ken, ever my knight in shining armor, caught me and swooped me up with an arm under my legs and one under my shoulders. I suddenly felt like I was in the adult version of Toy Story.

One look. Seriously, I was silly putty in his hands. Or arms. One look at him and I knew that I'd do whatever he wanted of me and I'd do it with pleasure. Ken carried me towards the stairs and every fiber of my being was crying out with anticipation and excitement before the drill instructor caught us.

"Oh no no, I don't think so beige buster! We're about to vote for best couple of the night and guess who is nominated? Oh yes, you two airheads." Pam. Killjoy. She turned to me, still in Ken doll's arms, and planted a super smooch on me. I felt her tongue lick my lips as she pulled away. My face must have read "what the fuck!" because she laughed her fool head off and said "Oh hush, you needed it! Besides, Ken here hasn't been doing his job so I did it for him." With that she flitted away and started ringing a bell to get the attention of the brightly colored crowd.

Ken looked down at me for a moment with something akin to longing before he finally set me on my feet. We both turned to watch as Pam started rambling on about how glad she was that everyone was enjoying themselves and how great everyone looked. I personally tuned her out as soon as I felt those warm familiar hands on my hips, that is I _had_ tuned her out until she began reading names out for prizes. She kept looking over to Ken and I with a wicked smile and I knew that we would be making our way up to her mock 'stage' sooner or later.

After she called up Raggedy Ann & Andy for 'Best PDA' and Bert & Ernie for 'Best Homos', it was finally time for 'Best Costumed Couple' and I closed my eyes as Pam bellowed out "Beach fucking Barbie and Ken!!!". The rest of the party crowd clapped and made raucous noises of agreement as Ken led me towards the bitch in fatigues for our 'prize'. She handed me a gift bag and whispered in my ear that we should open _elsewhere_. I shrugged as my male counterpart leaned in and kissed me on the cheek, sending all the Bratz dolls into a frenzy. They were practically throwing plastic daggers at me with their overly dramatic eyes. I'm pretty sure drag queens wore less make up than that motley crew.

Finally, Pam allowed us to exit stage left and I made a beeline for the bar. Gift bag tucked under one arm, I downed my drink in one shot as Ken just laughed beside me saying that he wanted to know what was in the bag.

"She told me we should open it _elsewhere_. I have no idea what that means." I said to him and laughed as his eyes sparked. Oh no, that was a familiar look that Pam got when she was up to no damn good.

"Oh, I think I know what she meant. Do you trust me?"

Good god, he was asking me if I trusted him? I had just met this guy, but apparently Pam knew him and was all for this.. this.. _whatever_ it was. I trusted Pam, so I guess that yeah, I'd trust him.

I nodded my head and before I knew it Ken was sweeping me up towards the stairs at the front of the house saying "Well then, let's go Booze Barbie!"

**

Two minutes later he had retrieved my purse and pink coat from Pam's room and was ushering me outside. What the.. we were leaving? _Ohfuckyes!_ Finally time alone without interruptions with hunky hottie!

"Are you okay to drive there, Mr. Mitts?" I asked as we weaved through the parked cars.

"Mr. Mitts? Yes, I'm good to go. You said you trusted me, remember?"

"Mitts, you know, Ken's fingers are all stuck together like mittens! I just wanted to make sure you had good dexterity for driving. I'm precious cargo, I don't want your lack of fingers to inhibit my safety." _Or my pleasure..._

"Oh, I'm sure I'll handle you just fine, _precious_." He gave me that smirk I'd become so familiar with over the course of the evening and then he was opening a car door for me.

"No fucking way. You. Are. Shitting. Me." It was a red Corvette. Of _course_ Barbie and Ken were getting into a Corvette! I was now laughing hysterically as Ken just stood there unsure of the reason for my gigglefit.

"Seriously? You seriously have a Corvette? Oh my god, at least it isn't pink!" I said as I climbed into the passenger seat. He finally laughed with me a bit as he shut the door and made his way behind the wheel.

Once inside, we buckled and he started the car, then turned to me.

"Open the bag." He said, a dangerously sexy look to his face.

Slowly, I broke the seal on our loot and reached my hand inside. What my hand grasped around made me stifle a groan.

"Fucking Pam!" I laughed as I pulled the contents of the bag out for Ken to inspect. "She planned this _whole thing_ for you and me, you realize?"

I handed him the pink blindfold, pink feather tickler, pink fucking fuzzy handcuffs and pink condoms.

For just a split second he looked dumbfounded. Then the laughter began and he slipped all of the pink sexcessories back into the bag, setting it on the console. We were off the property and making our way through town within minutes and I didn't even question where he was going. I had said I trusted him and I meant it.

Ten minutes later, Ken was parking us in the driveway of a huge McMansion.

"Your Dreamhouse, my lady." Ever the gentleman, he opened the door for me and helped me out of the low to the ground car.

"Is this your place, Ken?" My heels clacked up the driveway as I watched shirtless and shivering unlock the door. It was a bit chilly but I knew I'd be heating him up in a few short minutes.

"Yes, this is my place. Just moved in a couple of weeks ago."

Once inside, I could tell he wasn't joking. There was almost no furniture in the house. A table here and there was about it for the ground floor besides the kitchen which had a couple of bar stools at the counter.

So, here I was in the Dreamhouse. What does Barbie do in her Dreamhouse? She gets nasty Ken. Duh.

I unfastened my coat as Ken set his keys on the counter and watched me.

"Now that you have me here," I said, walking towards him and his beautifully hard nipples. "What are two dolls like us going to do to cap the evening off?"

"Oh, I can think of a few _pink_ things that might be fun." He said as he picked up the bag and handed it to me. Once again, I was swept up in strong arms. We ascended the beautiful staircase and I suddenly wondered if he even had a bed in this barren palace.

I didn't wonder long. Ken brought me into the master bedroom and threw me playfully on, what the fuck else, a four poster bed. Once I realized that little tidbit, I said to him "Oh, you've been reading up on me and my sleeping habits, eh? You know Barbie only sleeps in princess beds!"

Ken climbed onto his knees on the bed as he prowled towards me. God, he could hunt me any day! Safari Ken was fucking hot!

"I don't plan on letting Barbie do much sleeping."

And then it was fucking on.

His hands made their way to my wrap, deftly untying it and pushing it towards the foot of the bed. I repositioned until I was on my knees kneeling as he was, bringing us face to face. He took my sunglasses from my hair and flung them to the floor, then his hands found their way to my waist. God, his touch was hot and sent tingles across me like ripples in a pond. I reached my hands out to graze that glorious chest and felt it rumble in appreciation. I snaked a hand around him and ran up and down his muscular back as my other hand reached up to the plastic blond follicles and gently pulled it off of his head, throwing it into a far corner of the room.

I let out a groan of appreciation as I took in his gorgeous blond mane and ran my fingers through it. "So soft... much better," I mumbled. Ken pulled my body to his and I pressed right into him. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I pulled his face to mine for a searing kiss that only left me wanting anything and everything he had to give me. His kiss was fierce yet reverent and I could swear it was just a bit familiar.

Sometime during our kiss I realized that my bikini had been pushed to the sides exposing my breasts. He palmed them and gently pinched my nipples as my head fell back and a strained moan escaped me. Gently, I pushed him until he was sitting back on his heels. His hands trailed down to my hips and he watched with a hungry expression as I stood up on the bed before him. Placing my hands on his shoulders to keep myself steady, I smoldered down at him as I said "Untie me."

My sexy counterpart obeyed me and his nimble fingers moved to the strings tied at either side of my hips. Never breaking eye contact he pulled gently until the fabric gave way and fell between my feet. He placed gentle kisses on my thighs and I felt my knees getting weaker the closer he came to my core. He seemed intent on teasing me as he made his way up and down my legs, never touching me where I wanted his mouth the most. _Dominatrix Barbie it is..._ I'd just have to take matters into my own hands.

I pushed Ken back until he was leaning against one of the bed posts, then pulled off my own bikini top. The only remaining costume effects between the two of us were my heels, my gold charm necklace and his pink trunks that were now sporting a tent built for at least eight. M_y god._ I grabbed the canopy frame above my head for balance as I slowly brought one leg up and hitched it around his shoulder.

"I want you... " I said, dragging it out as I trailed my right hand down my breasts and stomach until my fingers finally found my dripping wet center. "There." I finished, pointing to my golden curls.

"Mmmm, yes ma'am."

He lifted my leg until I rested one foot on his shoulder, the other still planted on the bed in front of him as I stood there, spread before his lust filled gaze. After about .4 seconds I knew this man was a god. I also knew that I'd fall soon in my ecstasy induced haze if I wasn't careful.

Ken's tongue attacked my glistening folds as his strong hands gripped my buttocks to hold my body to his face. His muffled moans of enjoyment were drowned out by my own as he licked and sucked and nibbled at me in the most delicious way.

"Oh fuck me..." I heard, and realized it was my own voice.

"Mmmmmmhmmmmm," Ken countered, his mouth never leaving my dripping wet slit. The vibrations from it sending chills racing up my spine straight to my scalp. He took me right to the edge reading my pants of delight. _Almost.. right... there..._ Before my orgasm could fully blossom, Ken had grabbed me by my ass and thrown me down on the bed. When I stopped bouncing and giggling like a twelve year old girl, I watched as he stood at the side of the bed and untied his shorts.

Dear newborn 8 pound 6 ounce baby Jesus…

He. Was. Huge. _Huge!_ "Sweet Barbie Dreamhouse..." I didn't even realize the thought had materialized into words until that fucking erotic as all get out smirk played across his gorgeous face.

Ken's sexed up body prowled toward me on the bed. As he came near, his eyes burned into mine as if willing me to submit to him. But I wasn't quite ready to play nice just yet.

"Ah ah ah! Did I say you were the boss? No, I think not." That stopped him in his tracks. I kept my eyes trained on his as I slid off the bed and walked over to the corner of the room to retrieve a chair. Once I had dragged it over to the foot of the bed I pointed at it and said only one word. "Sit."

It was at this point that the music began playing in my head. Oh yes, right now I was hearing Monifah tell her lover to "Touch It".

Once my male Real Doll was sitting in the chair, I stood over him. His gaze started at my heels and inched up my body slowly, taking in all my naked flesh. I should have been embarrassed, but I wasn't. I felt like a sex goddess when he looked at me that way and I _so_ wanted to be one for him. I leaned in close, my breasts grazing his chest and his breathing hitched as I whispered into his ear "No touching. Be a good boy and I'll let you have your playtime." As I licked his earlobe and sucked it into my mouth I heard him groan and it was so fucking hot. I had done that to him with a few promising words and a flick of my tongue. _What would he do when I really got going?_

The imaginary bass played in my head as I started to sway my hips and my hands ran up and down my sides. Ken shifted in his chair, clearly trying to keep from reaching out and touching me.

"Do you like what you see?" I said as I dipped down low, my thighs spread, showing him what he would soon have but could not yet touch.

Licking his lips, he replied with only a nod, keeping his eyes trained between my legs.

I felt him tremble as straddled him with my legs. His arms instinctively reached out to tough my bare thighs but I swatted them away. When my ass made contact with his lap, I rotated my hips to the imaginary beat and wrapped my arms around his neck. I lifted myself gently and pushed back a little harder, brushing my breasts in his face on the upstroke. God, he was about to come unglued after just a few minutes of this! To be honest, so was I. I wanted him. Wanted him _yesterday_.

I pulled off his lap and turned my back to him, lifting the hair that was brushing my back. Looking at him over my shoulder was playing with fire, clearly. His strong thighs trembling as if he were about to leap up and grab his prey like a lion.

Finally I'd had enough and decided to go for the gold. I backed up until my cheeks were touching Ken's rock hard abs. Slowly, I sunk down and felt his immense pleasure touch my core. _God._ Leaning my back into his chest, I put my head on his shoulder and ground into him. _Concentrate. Don't. Push. Down._ My hands flew to my own breasts and began to tease and twist my already achingly hard nipples, wishing every second that Ken's mouth were on me in those exact sweet spots.

"Mmmmm," I moaned. Turning my head so my mouth was next to his ear again, I whispered, "I think you've been a good boy. Show me what you can do, Ken."

Before I had a chance to pull off of his lap, his hands were on my hips and his mouth found the crook of my neck. In between his sucking and nipping he breathed out "I want you. Now."

_You don't have to tell me twice!_ His strong hands lifted me slightly and I felt his hard mast at my opening. "Do it," I said and he did. His grip on me stayed firm as his hips thrust up and entered me in one smooth stroke.

I let out a sigh of satisfaction as I felt him fill me. His thickness stretched me to my limit in the most delectable way and I smiled as I gently pushed up and came back down on him.

"Fuck, you feel so good..." he murmured into my neck. I pulled myself upright as my pace began to quicken and that's when I felt it. His hand. His hand had moved from my hip and was threading through my long blond waves. His fingers lightly dragged along my scalp and as he pulled his hand away, the digits threaded though the long tresses and pulled.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh, yessssss" was all I was able to get out as he pulled again, slightly harder than the first time.

"You like that, don't you?"

"Yessss...."

"You like me to pull your hair while I'm inside you." It wasn't a question. It was damn statement of fact. My hips took on a life of their own as his dirty talk kept working on my mind. I was really riding him now and his other hand came around to squeeze my right breast, mimicking my own touches earlier. The added stimulation brought me closer to sweet release as I felt the pressure build low in my belly.

Ken said something in a language I couldn't understand, but instantly recognized.

Swedish.

_Motherfucker!!!_

In the split second that it took to hit me of just _who_ Ken really was, my mind envisioned clearly the first time I had met _him._

It was 12 years ago, and I had accompanied my bestie Pam to her family's cabin on the lake for a few weeks over summer break between 9th & 10th grade. A few days in, some of her relatives from Sweden had come to stay and brought their son who was going to be a Senior that year. He was the same height as Pam and I and very skinny, his voice was cracking with all the hormones coursing through his body. I was instantly in love with him and his cute accent.

The night before Pam and I were to leave and head back home, he took me out to the shore after everyone else had gone to bed. He became my first kiss and after we parted lips he whispered "Jag älskar dig". I wondered what he had said but before I could ask we were promising to write and try to come to the cabin the next year. Finally, we parted and went our separate ways the next day.

We wrote for a while, but eventually we just lost touch after a couple years.

It had been twelve years since I'd last heard from him, but he'd never really left my heart.

When it all hit me, I was briefly angry that it had taken him twelve years to find me. But maybe he didn't know it was me? I had changed a bit since then just as he had, after all.

My body quieted my brains musings as my release came nearer and nearer. I tilted my hips slightly to find a new angle and slammed back down into his laps as he gave one last tug to my hair.

"Oh fuck. Eric!" I screamed as my eyes flashed and my orgasm hit me full-force. I could feel my muscles tense around him and then feel his own release deep inside of me as he made grunts of pleasure and pulled me tight to his body. It was the most exquisite thing I had ever experienced.

When our panting subsided, he lifted me off his lap and carried me to the bed where he laid down beside me. After curling into his side, we were still for a few more minutes just basking in the perfect quiet that now enveloped us.

Finally, he broke the silence.

"When did you know, Sookie?" His hand came to my hip and traced circles on my skin. I felt his lips press to my forehead as I took a breath to answer him.

"When you spoke to me in Swedish. You said the same thing you said to me the night before we left..." I sat up on the bed and looked down at him, really truly appreciating his beauty for the first time tonight. "What did you say, Eric? What does it mean?"

He blushed. Eric actually blushed! He took my tiny hand in his own large on and looked me straight in the eyes and responded "I said I love you. I meant it just as much then as I do now."

I melted. Seriously, if your first love had just said he'd loved you for twelve years, wouldn't you melt a little too?

I bent down and kissed him, only this time it wasn't with that hot one-night-stand kind of urgency. It was slow, reverent, reminiscent. It was everything I had wanted to say to him since that night so long ago, everything I wanted him to feel coming from me. Boy, he didn't disappoint. My toes were curling again and I was pretty sure something else was happening in Eric's lower extremity.

When I broke away from the kiss, I looked down and confirmed my suspicions; Eric was at attention and ready to take me again.

"Shall we make up for lost time, my dear Plastic Princess?" His eyes danced with desire and deviousness. I giggled at him.

"Nothing plastic here, buddy. I'm all real." I gave him a wink as I began to stroke him.

"Mmmm thank god for that! Barbie dolls don't have nipples and I so enjoy yours." With that, he took said nipple in his mouth and began working me into a frenzy.

"Yes, and Ken dolls don't have these," I replied as I palmed him more.

"Oh I told you, sweet Sookie, I'm anatomically correct."

With that, Eric and his _anatomy_ proceeded to screw me six ways from Sunday. We took all night and half of the next day to _reconnect_ and talk and explore each other, not even stopping when our cell phones began their incessant ringing. No doubt it was Pam, or _Skipper_ as we had taken to calling her.

"We will have to thank her later, you know." I told him as we were taking a shower and preparing to emerge from our cone of isolation.

"Yes, we will. But you know Sookie," Eric leaned down close to my ear as he said the next words, "The costumes for us were _my_ idea."

And then sexy ass Eric Northman winked at me again as he picked up the gift bag ans set out to work.


End file.
